1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device which is an example of an electro-optical device is, for example, used as a light modulation unit (light valve) of a projection type display device as well as a direct-view-type display. In particular, in the projection type display device, since strong light from a light source is incident to a liquid crystal light valve, a light-shielding film functioning as a light-shielding unit for blocking the incident light is mounted in the liquid crystal light value such that a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) in the liquid crystal light valve does not cause an increase in light leak current or malfunction by the light. With respect to the light-shielding unit or the light-shielding film, for example, in JP-A-2004-4722, technology for shielding a channel region of a TFT from light by a scan line functioning as a gate electrode is disclosed. In Japanese Patent No. 3731447, a plurality of light-shielding films formed on a channel region and a layer for absorbing the inside-reflected light are provided so as to reduce light which reaches a channel region of a TFT. In addition, in JP-A-2003-262888, the technology of reducing incident light incident to a channel region of a TFT as much as possible while ensuring an operation suitable for the TFT and narrowing a scan line is disclosed.
However, if the TFT is shielded by the above-described light-shielding film, the light-shielding film and a semiconductor layer configuring the TFT are three-dimensionally separated from each other by, for example, an insulating film or the like, and incident light obliquely incident from the side of the light-shielding film reaches the semiconductor layer configuring the TFT. Accordingly, since light leak current occurs in the TFT, flicker due to the light leak current in the TFT or display failure such as uneven pixels occurs and thus quality of an image deteriorates.